A tiempos desesperados
by Capde
Summary: One shot que, en realidad, es una especie de avance sobre lo que algún día será un fic completo. AVISO: no os hagáis ilusiones con el final, el fic no tirará por ahí. Ahora mentes perturbadas, enjoy it.


**A tiempos desesperados…**

_"Lo solucionaremos"_, había dicho antes de que el guarda de seguridad anunciara el fin del tiempo de visitas y le obligara a marcharse, "_voy a sacarte de aquí Kate. Te lo juro._" Aquellas palabras de Castle pronunciadas con infinita seguridad fueron lo único que evitó que Katherine Beckett, detective de la policía de Nueva York suspendida, se desmoronara la primera noche que tuvo que pasar en prisión preventiva.

Apenas podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí, los recuerdos se perdían en su mente como pequeños fragmentos de pesadillas, a pesar de que la situación no podía ser más real.

La llamada anónima que la llevó a casa del alcalde, la puerta abierta, el cuerpo tendido boca arriba con un cuchillo atravesándole el pecho. Todavía respiraba cuando Kate llegó a la escena del crimen. Tenía que salvarlo. Actuó sin pensar, le quitó el cuchillo de un fuerte tirón y trató de reanimarle sin éxito. Un grito, sirenas. Llegaban refuerzos, cosa extraña porque todavía no los había pedido. El frío y a la vez familiar tacto del acero envolviéndole ambas muñecas.

- Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio…

- Espere, ¡¿qué?!

Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar el rostro de Kate sin que ésta tuviera ya fuerzas para intentar evitarlo. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior eran, aunque difusos, dolorosos. "_Lo solucionaremos"_ había dicho Rick. _¿Pero cómo?_

Y como respuesta a su pregunta muda la puerta del final del pasadizo se abrió y dos juegos de pasos avanzaron con decisión hasta plantarse frente a su celda. Los barrotes se desplazaron hacia la derecha cuando la puerta corredera se abrió bajo las manos del oficial de policía, que clavó una mirada asesina en la segunda persona. Se trataba de un hombre de color, alto y bastante apuesto, de perilla cuidada y mirada inteligente. Por lo que Beckett pudo calcular, tendría más o menos su misma edad y vestía un traje que nada tenía que envidiar a los del propio Castle en cuanto a precio.

- ¿Katherine Beckett? – inquirió el desconocido, a pesar de que su cara revelaba qué sabía frente a quién estaba – Levántese, nos vamos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que los ojos de la detective se abrieran como platos de la sorpresa, mientras la mandíbula del oficial se cerraba con fuerza de la rabia y la frustración. No entendía en absoluto qué estaba pasando. Como policía sabía de sobra que un sospechoso de asesinato debía permanecer bajo custodia hasta que la juez dictaminara si podía marcharse en libertad bajo fianza hasta el juicio o continuar encerrada.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Ya se lo he dicho, nos vamos.

- Pero se supone que no puedo…

- La fianza ya ha sido fijada y pagada señorita Beckett así que, por favor, acompáñeme.

Bekcett alzó una ceja al percibir el tono autoritario que estaba usando con ella aquel hombre, pero supuso que lo enviaba Castle, así que decidió hacerle caso.

- ¿Es usted mi nuevo abogado? – preguntó Kate, cuando salían de la central de policía en la que había pasado la noche.

- En absoluto – respondió éste abriéndole la puerta trasera del coche que les esperaba frente a la escalinata. –. Me llamo Harrison Wright. Trabajo para Olivia Pope.

* * *

En cuanto abrió la puerta del loft unos brazos fuertes y musculados la rodearon en un cálido abrazo que la ayudó a recuperar fuerzas. Kate inspiró profundamente el aroma de Castle mientras éste la comprimía contra su pecho. Parecía imposible lo mucho que lo había echado de menos aquella noche, y por la efusividad que demostraba el escritor sabía que él había sentido lo mismo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando al separarse descubrió una sonrisa en los labios del que tenía que convertirse en su marido.

- Estamos salvados Kate – dijo y Kate supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería.

- ¿Olivia Pope? – inquirió, a lo que él respondió ensanchando su sonrisa y alzando y bajando las cejas varias veces. Sin embargo, la detective no compartía su entusiasmo – Rick… No quiero que esto se convierta en un circo mediático de tres pistas…

- No lo hará – respondió una tercera voz.

Allí estaba. Vestida con su traje de pantalón blanco, zapatos negros a conjunto con su pelo. Postura erguida y segura, mirada penetrante y gesto directo. Olivia Pope tenía presencia, eso no podía negárselo, pero la detective no aprobaba sus métodos ya que éstos, en muchas ocasiones incluían dos de las cosas que más odiaba: el uso de la prensa y el incumplimiento de la ley.

- Lo siento señorita Pope, pero no estoy cómoda con su forma de trabajar, ni con sus métodos así que…

- Nuestros métodos la han sacado de la cárcel – interrumpió Harrison, pero se calmó al percibir la mirada de su jefa, que se adelantó para hablar.

- Tal y cómo yo lo veo ustedes tienen un problema. Mejor dicho, usted – rectificó clavando sus ojos en los de Beckett – tiene un problema. Un problema grave que muy pocos a estas alturas podrían solucionar. Para su suerte, yo soy una de esas pocas personas y estoy dispuesta a ofrecerle mis servicios. Puede aceptar o no, usted decide.

Beckett tenía clara cuál iba a ser su siguiente respuesta, hasta que se cruzó con la mirada de Castle. Había súplica en sus ojos. Una súplica que le gritaba desesperada que se tragara su orgullo y aceptara la ayuda que le ofrecían. Kate suspiró. _Por ti_.

- Está bien.

- Perfecto. Chicos, en marcha.

Tras las palabras de Olivia, el hombre de aspecto malhumorado y la chica que parecía más joven del grupo hundieron sus rostros tras la pantalla de sus portátiles, mientras que Harrison se marchó del piso, probablemente a investigar algo que Olivia ya le había encargado. _Sabían que aceptaría_, pensó Kate algo malhumorada. No le gustaba tener la sensación de que estaba siendo controlada.

- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? – sugirió la dama de blanco, señalando el sofá.

_Me invita a sentarme en mi propia casa_, pensó Beckett indignada, pero aceptando la oferta y sentándose junto a Castle, que no se separaba de ella ni un solo momento.

- Está bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? – preguntó Beckett, como siempre yendo directamente al grano.

Olivia y la pelirroja se miraron y la detective supo que estaban compartiendo un pensamiento, y por la cara de la primera dedujo que no era uno muy cómodo de expresar en voz alta.

- ¿Y bien? – insistió

- No se lo tome a mal pero…

- Puedes hablarme de tú – cortó Kate, que empezaba a perder la paciencia. Cada vez le caía peor aquella mujer.

- Vale pues, no te lo tomes a mal, pero tenemos que preguntártelo… - hablaba midiendo cada palabra, cosa que ponía todavía más nerviosa a Beckett, que se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

Olivia pareció un poco intimidada por la postura agresiva de la detective.

- Bueno…

- Tenemos que saber si tú le mataste – intervino la pelirroja.

- ¡¿Qué?! – saltaron Castle y Beckett al unísono.

- ¿Eso es un no?

- Abby… - intervino Olivia, a sabiendas de que su compañera estaba tensando demasiado la cuerda de la que colgaba aquella conversación.

He hizo bien, ya que Beckett se encontraba a una sílaba de levantarse y dejar la marca de sus nudillos en el pómulo de la petulante pelirroja.

- ¿Qué? Oh, claro, porque la gente que mata a otra gente nunca miente sobre ello

- ¡Abby! – exclamó la dama de blanco al mismo tiempo en que Beckett se ponía en pie de un salto – Creo que será mejor que vayas a la central y consigas toda la información que puedas sobre el caso.

La interpelada frunció los labios antes de levantarse dispuesta a marcharse.

- ¡Te acompaño! – dijo Castle, levantándose a su vez

- ¿Cómo dices? – inquirió en un susurro airado Beckett agarrándole del antebrazo - ¿Es que vas a dejarme sola en esto?

- Claro que no – susurró Castle a su vez, pero éste con una tierna sonrisa en los labios –, pero quiero enterarme de cómo va la investigación y asegurarme de que están buscando otros sospechosos. Además – dirigió una mirada fugaz a Olivia antes de volver a concentrarse en las esmeraldas que enmarcaban el rostro de Kate –, os irá bien hablar un rato a solas.

- Castle…

- Confía en ella. Es la mejor.

Y dicho esto, el escritor le dio un largo y tierno beso para luego coger su chaqueta de la percha y salir por la puerta que Abby había dejado abierta tras su marcha. Katherine se quedó con la mirada perdida varios segundos, frotándose los brazos para tratar de entrar en calor. De repente, se sentía expuesta y sola ante el peligro.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuánto necesitaba el apoyo y presencia de Castle en aquel momento y se reprendió a sí misma por ello. Se suponía que era una mujer fuerte, capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Y sin embargo… Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al mismo tiempo que sus rodillas se reblandecían, obligándola a tomar asiento de nuevo.

- ¿Estás bien?

Beckett alzó la mirada para descubrir que la preocupación en el rostro de la señorita Pope parecía real. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar el brote de simpatía hacia ella que amenazaba con florecer en su interior. No. No le gustaba aquella mujer, ni su forma de trabajar, ni sus métodos. Fin.

Por eso, cuando un nuevo torrente de lágrimas amenazó empezar a brotar de nuevo de sus ojos se disculpó y se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartían ella y el escritor. No podía permitirse mostrar ningún otro signo de debilidad frente a aquella desconocida. Por mucho que ésta estuviera allí supuestamente para ayudarla.

Una vez dentro, a salvo de miradas indiscretas, lloró. Lloró como lo había hecho durante toda la noche. Lloró permitiendo que parte de su miedo e incertidumbre se escapara de su cuerpo con cada lágrima que derramaba. Lloró hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro mientras otra le ofrecía un pañuelo. Entre la cortina que habían formado sus lágrimas, Beckett pudo distinguir la figura de Olivia Pope, que la observaba con comprensión en la mirada y esperanza en la sonrisa.

_Otra vez tú_, pensó con rabia. Sin embargo, cuerpo y mente tocaban armonías diferentes. Beckett se removió en su asiento, confundida. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Tranquila Katherine – dijo con una voz endiabladamente dulce –, estoy aquí para ayudarte. Todo saldrá bien.

Y aunque no quiso hacerlo, pero Beckett la creyó. Creyó sus palabras y el espacio vacío que habían dejado las lágrimas en su cuerpo se llenó de golpe. Dirigió la mirada hacia el pañuelo que le tendía y su cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia.

Se levantó de un salto y lo agarró con un movimiento brusco, para luego tirarlo al suelo de forma airada. Sin que nada pudiera hacer ésta por evitarlo, cogió a Olivia de los hombros y la empujó hasta la pared, de tal manera que sus alientos quedaron separados por escasos centímetros de aire. Un torrente de electricidad recorrió su columna de arriba abajo durante los dos segundos que permaneció inmóvil antes de besarla.

Los dedos de la detective se clavaron en la espalda de Olivia al mismo tiempo en que su lengua se abría paso por la boca de la dama de blanco, en busca de su homónima. Si en aquel momento Beckett hubiera sido capaz de pensar, se abría sorprendido de no encontrar resistencia alguna a aquel impulso. Más aún al contrario, ya que los dedos de Olivia se deslizaron por su cintura y se entrelazaron para abrazarla y atraerla más hacia ella.

Kate había perdido el control pero, o no lo sabía o le daba igual. Después de la noche que había pasado, envuelta en la soledad y la incertidumbre, lo único que quería en aquel instante era sentir. Sentirse viva de nuevo. Y aquel beso lo estaba logrando.

Las manos de la detective ascendían por el cuello de Olivia cuando el impacto de unos nudillos contra la madera las devolvió a ambas a la realidad, de manera que Beckett se separó de Pope bruscamente y se giró dando la espalda a la puerta antes de que la figura de Huck apareciera por el umbral.

- Hemos encontrado algo – dijo con su voz profunda y gutural.

- Enseguida voy – dijo con una naturalidad insultante.

Tras un leve asentimiento, Huck volvió a desaparecer cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Beckett se giró de nuevo, cuando la mano derecha de Olivia ya estaba sobre el pomo.

- Esto no ha pasado – dijo, dejando que un deje de amenaza se filtrara en su tono.

- Descuida.


End file.
